A financial instrument trading system, such as a futures exchange, referred to herein also as an “Exchange”, such as the Chicago Mercantile Exchange Inc. (CME), provides a data transaction processing system which implements a contract market where data items, such as financial instruments, for example futures and options on futures, are transacted/traded. Futures is a term used to designate all contracts for the purchase or sale of financial instruments or physical commodities for future delivery or cash settlement on a commodity futures exchange. A futures contract is a legally binding agreement to buy or sell a commodity at a specified price at a predetermined future time. An option is the right, but not the obligation, to sell or buy the underlying instrument (in this case, a futures contract) at a specified price within a specified time. The commodity to be delivered in fulfillment of the contract, or alternatively the commodity for which the cash market price shall determine the final settlement price of the futures contract, is known as the contract's underlying reference or “underlier.” The terms and conditions of each futures contract are standardized as to the specification of the contract's underlying reference commodity, the quality of such commodity, quantity, delivery date, and means of contract settlement. Cash Settlement is a method of settling a futures contract whereby the parties effect final settlement when the contract expires by paying/receiving the loss/gain related to the contract in cash, rather than by effecting physical sale and purchase of the underlying reference commodity at a price determined by the futures contract, price.
Typically, the Exchange provides for a centralized “clearing house” through which all trades made must be confirmed, matched, and settled each day until offset or delivered. The clearing house is an adjunct to the Exchange, and may be an operating division of the Exchange, which is responsible for settling trading accounts, clearing trades, collecting and maintaining performance bond funds, regulating delivery, and reporting trading data. The essential role of the clearing house is to mitigate credit risk. Clearing is the procedure through which the Clearing House becomes buyer to each seller of a futures contract, and seller to each buyer, also referred to as a novation, and assumes responsibility for protecting buyers and sellers from financial loss due to breach of contract, by assuring performance on each contract. A clearing member is a firm qualified to clear trades through the Clearing House.
Current electronic data transaction systems which implement financial instrument trading systems allow traders/users to submit orders and receive confirmations, market data, and other information electronically via terminals/client computers connected to the system via a data communications network, such as the Internet, a private network or a combination thereof. These “electronic” marketplaces are an alternative to pit based trading systems whereby the traders, or their representatives, all physically stand in a designated location, i.e. a trading pit, and trade with each other via oral and hand based communication, referred to as “open outcry” trading. Anyone standing in or near the trading pit may be privy to the trades taking place, i.e. who is trading, what they are offering to trade (price and quantity), and what ultimately trades. Electronic trading systems attempt to replicate the trading pit environment in a marketplace of electronic form. In doing so, electronic trading systems ideally offer an efficient, fair and balanced market where market prices reflect a true consensus of the value of traded products among the market participants, where the intentional or unintentional influence of any one market participant is minimized if not eliminated, and where unfair or inequitable advantages with respect to information access are minimized if not eliminated.
The trading of futures, stocks, bonds and other financial instruments over computer data communications networks has become a very common activity. In many countries of the world, such stocks, bonds and other financial instruments are traded exclusively over such computer networks, completely replacing prior trading systems such as “open outcry” trading in trading pits.
Trading of financial instruments, such as futures contracts, typically requires access to multiple types of associated electronic information. For example, to electronically trade a financial instrument, such as a futures contract, an electronic trader typically would like to know the current state of the market for the instrument, i.e. the current ask/sell prices for the instrument as well as current bid/buy prices for the instrument, the associated quantities available, as well as other relevant “market” information, etc.
As the market for a given financial instrument typically changes in real time as other market participants submit orders to buy/sell and these orders are matched and cleared, for an electronic trader to be successful, the multiple types of associated electronic information, referred to as “market data,” should be supplied in real-time to allow the electronic trader to make the appropriate decisions based on the most relevant information before the market changes, e.g. because other traders have placed trades for the same instrument. Such market data is typically displayed in multiple windows of a trading user interface presented on a display screen of a computer terminal or other device used by the electronic trader, via interaction therewith, to both view market information and place orders to trade.
There are however a number of problems with displaying information, such as market data, necessary for electronic trading. These problems generally relate to effective presentation of a large volume of constantly changing information in a manner which allows a user to assess the information, identify advantageous opportunities/conditions, make decisions and execute those decisions in an efficient and accurate manner to implement strategies and take advantage of those advantageous opportunities before conditions change.
There have been attempts to solve some of the problems with GUIs used for electronic trading. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,083, entitled “Electronic spread trading tool” that issued to Burns, et al. teaches “A versatile and efficient electronic spread trading tool to be used when buying and selling comparable commodities either simultaneously or in conjunction with one another. The spread trading tool involves a method of displaying, on an electronic display device, the market depth of a plurality of commodities including an anchor commodity and a non-anchor commodity, where the method includes dynamically displaying a plurality of bids and asks in the market for the commodities, statically displaying prices corresponding to those plurality of bids and asks, where the bids and asks are displayed in alignment with the prices corresponding thereto, displaying an anchor visual indicator corresponding to and in alignment with a desired price level of the anchor commodity, displaying a price level indicator corresponding to and in alignment with a price level of the non-anchor commodity. Based on an unhedged position, and taking into account the parameters and spread price point values, as determined by the trader, price level indicators are calculated and displayed, which provide a visual representation of where the trader should buy and sell the applicable commodities. The price level for the price level indicator in the non-anchor commodity is determined based upon said desired price level of the anchor commodity. The price level indicator also includes a first visual indicator corresponding to and in alignment with a first price level of the non-anchor commodity and a second visual indicator corresponding to and in alignment with a second price level of the non-anchor commodity.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,289, entitled “System and method for trading and displaying market information in an electronic trading environment,” that issued to Brumfield, et al. teaches “A system and method for trading and displaying market information along a static axis are described to ensure fast and accurate execution of trades. The static axis, whether is a straight axis or a curved one, can be oriented in any direction. Regardless of how the axis is oriented, a first region may display price levels that are arranged along the static axis. A second region, which overlaps the first region, may display one or more indicators for highlighting one of the price levels associated with the lowest offer and one of the price levels associated with the highest bid. Moreover, a third region, which overlaps the first region, may be included for initiating placement of an order to buy or an order to sell the tradeable object through an action of a user input device. Other overlapping regions may also be displayed so that additional market information may be viewed by a trader.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,218,325, entitled “Graphical display with integrated recent period zoom and historical period context data,” that issued to Buck teaches “A system and method are provided for displaying a data series. In one embodiment, a graphical interface is provided including at least one axis that is divided into a plurality of axis regions. Preferably, each axis region uses a different linear scale, and the plurality of axis regions forms a continuous non-linear scale. The graphical interface also displays the data series in relation to the plurality of axis regions, and the data series is plotted in relation to each axis region based on a scale resolution corresponding to each respective axis region.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,999, entitled “User interface for an electronic trading system,” that issued to Friesen, et al. teaches “A user interface for an electronic trading exchange is provided which allows a remote trader to view in real time bid orders, offer orders, and trades for an item, and optionally one or more sources of contextual data. Individual traders place orders on remote client terminals, and this information is routed to a transaction server. The transaction server receives order information from the remote terminals, matches a bid for an item to an offer for an item responsive to the bid corresponding with the offer, and communicates outstanding bid and offer information, and additional information (such as trades and contextual data) back to the client terminals. Each client terminal displays all of the outstanding bids and offers for an item, allowing the trader to view trends in orders for an item. A priority view is provided in which orders are displayed as tokens at locations corresponding to the values of the orders. The size of the tokens reflects the quantity of the orders. An alternate view positions order icons at a location which reflects the value and quantity of the order. Additionally, contextual data for the item is also displayed to allow the trader to consider as much information as possible while making transaction decisions. A pit panel view is also provided in which traders connected to the pit are represented by icons, and are displayed corresponding to an activity level of the trader.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,424, entitled “Click based trading with intuitive grid display of market depth and price consolidation” that issued to Kemp II, et al. teaches “A method and system for reducing the time it takes for a trader to place a trade when electronically trading on an exchange, thus increasing the likelihood that the trader will have orders filled at desirable prices and quantities. The “Mercury” display and trading method of the present invention ensure fast and accurate execution of trades by displaying market depth on a vertical or horizontal plane, which fluctuates logically up or down, left or right across the plane as the market prices fluctuate. This allows the trader to trade quickly and efficiently. The price consolidation feature of the present invention, as described herein, enables a trader to consolidate a number of prices in order to condense the display. Such action allows a trader to view a greater range of prices and a greater number of orders in the market at any given time. By consolidating prices, and therefore orders, a trader reduces the risk of a favorable order scrolling from the screen prior to filling a bid or ask on that order at a favorable price.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,110, entitled “Method and apparatus for message flow and transaction queue management,” that issued to Kemp II, et al. teaches “Management of transaction message flow utilizing a transaction message queue. The system and method are for use in financial transaction messaging systems. The system is designed to enable an administrator to monitor, distribute, control and receive alerts on the use and status of limited network and exchange resources. Users are grouped in a hierarchical manner, preferably including user level and group level, as well as possible additional levels such as account, tradable object, membership, and gateway levels. The message thresholds may be specified for each level to ensure that transmission of a given transaction does not exceed the number of messages permitted for the user, group, account, etc.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,924, entitled “System and method for electronic spread trading in real and synthetically generated markets” that issued to Fishbain teaches “A system and method are provided to analyze synthetic and real markets that offer interchangeable tradeable objects to find market opportunities that a trader may capitalize on. A synthetic market is an electronic market created out of real markets by a computer terminal or gateway. A real market is an electronic market that is offered by an electronic exchange. If a desirable market opportunity is found, the preferred embodiments can take action such as by sending orders to either one of the markets, or by sending orders to both markets. An advantage of the preferred embodiments, among many others, is that they can make “invisible” trading opportunities more readily apparent.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,504, entitled “User interface for semi-fungible trading,” that issued to Friesen, et al. teaches “A user interface and method are disclosed for providing trading between a plurality of semi-fungible and non-fungible goods. A plurality of book axes are displayed in a single interface, each book axis representing a market for a particular good. Orders for goods are displayed as marks on the axes to display the relative value of the orders. A value axis is provided that relates the value of the goods from each market to each other. Thus, a single interface provides the means to relate the values of different semi-fungible goods. The value axis may be displayed in units of price, or a custom value designated by a user or pre-defined by the interface. Quantity information is represented in the interface through the display of a dimension of an order icon. Precise information about each order is displayed either in a panel view or a pop-up window.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,011, entitled “Click based trading with market depth display” that issued to Kemp II, et al. teaches “A method and system for reducing the time it takes for a trader to place a trade when electronically trading commodities on an exchange, thus increasing the likelihood that the trader will have orders filled at desirable prices and quantities. Click based trading, as described herein and specifically the “Click” and “Dime” methods of the present invention, enables a trader to execute single mouse click trades for large volumes of commodities at a price within a pre-specified range.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,132, entitled “Click based trading with intuitive grid display of market depth” that issued to Kemp et al. teaches “A method and system for reducing the time it takes for a trader to place a trade when electronically trading on an exchange, thus increasing the likelihood that the trader will have orders filled at desirable prices and quantities. The “Mercury” display and trading method of the present invention ensure fast and accurate execution of trades by displaying market depth on a vertical or horizontal plane, which fluctuates logically up or down, left or right across the plane as the market prices fluctuates. This allows the trader to trade quickly and efficiently.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,304, entitled “Click based trading with intuitive grid display of market depth” that issued to Kemp et al. teaches “A method and system for reducing the time it takes for a trader to place a trade when electronically trading on an exchange, thus increasing the likelihood that the trader will have orders filled at desirable prices and quantities. The “Mercury” display and trading method of the present invention ensure fast and accurate execution of trades by displaying market depth on a vertical or horizontal plane, which fluctuates logically up or down, left or right across the plane as the market prices fluctuates. This allows the trader to trade quickly and efficiently.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,282, entitled “System and method for conducting securities transactions over a computer network” that issued to Buist teaches “The system and method of the preferred embodiment supports trading of securities over the Internet both on national exchanges and outside the national exchanges. The preferred embodiment supports an improved human interface and a continuous display of real-time stock quotes on the user's computer screen. The ergonomic graphical user interface (GUI) of the preferred embodiment includes several functional benefits in comparison with existing on-line consumer trading systems. In the preferred embodiment, the users are subscribers to a securities trading service offered over the Internet. Preferably, each subscriber to this service is simultaneously connected from his own computer to a first system which provides user-to-user trading capabilities and to a second system which is a broker/dealer system of his/her choice. The system providing the user-to-user trading services preferably includes a root server and a hierarchical network of replicated servers supporting replicated databases. The user-to-user system provides real-time continuously updated stock information and facilitates user-to-user trades that have been approved by the broker/dealer systems with which it interacts. Users of the preferred system can trade securities with other users of the system. As part of this user-to-user trading, a user can accept a buy or sell offer at the terms offered or they may initiate a counteroffer and negotiate a trade.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,031, entitled “Method and apparatus for order management by market brokers” that issued to Gutterman et al. teaches “There is provided a broker workstation for managing orders in a market for trading commodities, securities, securities options, futures contracts and futures options and other items including: a device for selectively displaying order information; a computer for receiving the orders and for controlling the displaying device; and a device for entering the orders into the computer; wherein the displaying device comprises a device for displaying selected order information about each incoming order, a device for displaying a representation of an order deck and a device for displaying a total of market orders. In another aspect of the invention, there is provided in a workstation having a computer, a device for entering order information into the computer and a device for displaying the order information entered, a method for managing orders in a market for trading commodities, securities, securities options, futures contracts and futures options and the like comprising the steps of: selectively displaying order information incoming to the workstation; accepting or rejecting orders corresponding to the incoming order information displayed; displaying accepted order information in a representation of a broker deck; and selectively displaying a total of orders at the market price.”
U.S. Published Patent Application US20020035534, entitled “Method and apparatus for auctioning securities,” that was published by Buist, et al. teaches “The present invention is a system and method for conducting an on-line auction of securities. A preferred method of auctioning a security comprises the steps of: transmitting to a plurality of potential bidders information identifying the security, a price range having a maximum price and a minimum price, and a time for the auction; receiving from each bidder an offer price for a number of units of the security; transmitting to bidders information concerning the bids that are received; closing the auction either when offers are received for all units of the security at the maximum price or when a predetermined time has elapsed; and upon closing the auction, allocating units of the security so that all bids at a price in excess of the closing price are filled and all bids at the closing price or less are filled on a first-come, first-served basis.”
However, none of these attempts solves all of the problems associated with GUIs used for electronic trading.